


come over and show me more

by hilourry



Series: lourry/sophiam [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little, Blow Job, Bottom Louis, Breast Fucking, Come play, Comfort, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingering, Foursome, Lactation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Praise, Riding, Strap-Ons, are you ready for all these tags, because of course, good god i hope that's it, i don't actually know what happened here, okay, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, Harry, Liam, and Sophia have been friends since university. Now that Louis and Harry are married, as are Liam and Sophia, they're still as close as ever. Their weekly dinner turns into a night in bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come over and show me more

**Author's Note:**

> yes this actually happened i actually wrote this and i'm not sorry

Louis, Harry, Liam, and Sophia have been best friends since college. Louis and Liam were roommates, Liam met Sophia, Louis met Harry, and they became two of the best power couples at their university. 

They’ve gotten closer through the years. They live down the street from each other, and they’re always hanging out. Sophia was a surrogate for Harry and Louis for all of their kids. Harry and Louis now have three, and Sophia and Liam have two. She’s basically been pregnant nonstop through the years. 

Louis and Harry were worried after getting married that they would have trouble having children, and Sophia boldly stepped up and offered her womb to them. They were her best friends, and wanted to make them happy. So, they used Harry’s sperm first and inseminated Sophia, all three of them crying after she was confirmed pregnant by the OBGYN. 

After giving birth, she constantly complained about her breasts being too heavy and painful, and decided she’d breast feed for their kids, for both her sanity and their baby girl’s health. They were together so much that she was able to do it often, and would pump out bottles upon bottles to give to them, saving them a ton of money and saving Sophia the discomfort of feeling too full.

Three months later, she was pregnant with Liam’s baby, which was almost amusing, considering how quickly it happened without them even trying. She only produced more milk during that time, and had a never-ending supply of milk for Louis and Harry’s little Mia.

Sophia and Liam had a boy of their own, Alexander, and when he turned a year old, Louis and Harry asked for another baby, if that was okay, and she laughed, pulling them into a hug and promising that yes, they could have another baby.

They used Louis’ sperm, and Sophia gave them a little boy, Aiden. She continued to give them breast milk, promising it was no problem for her, because, if anything, they were helping her. 

Six months later, she was pregnant again, with Liam’s baby girl, Isabella. A year and a half after Isabella, Sophia was inseminated again with Harry’s sperm, giving them another boy, Ethan. She’s sure they’ll ask her again, for Louis, to make it fair, and she’s okay with it. They’re amazing fathers, and she wants them to be happy. Her and Liam will probably be adding to their family soon, as well, aiming for another boy.

When Sophia answers the door for Louis and Harry, she greets them both with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, telling them to come in. The boys both hug Liam and each take a glass of red sangria from Sophia’s offering hands.

Just about every weekend, the four of them will get together. They switch between hosts every week, and some weeks, if they’re too lazy or feeling up for something fancy, they’ll all go out to dinner. Thankfully, they have great parents who are more than willing to take the kids for them. 

“Look at you all dressed up,” Louis smiles, gesturing to Sophia’s tight black dress. Louis may be gay, but he definitely appreciates the female body, especially that of the technical mother of his kids. If he had to pick a woman to fuck, he’d pick Sophia, no questions asked. 

Sophia’s always had a great body, and even after having five kids, she looks incredible. She’s got long, muscled legs and a slim waist, her arms toned, with curvy hips and a firm, round ass. It all shows so well in the tight dress, low cut enough to see her breasts: the only part of her that’s grown after five pregnancies. She runs marathons for charity, goes to the gym, and is big on yoga, especially while she’s carrying. It’s all kept her extremely fit, and Louis can definitely appreciate it. 

Her dress is low-cut, her breasts jiggling with every step. They were always nice and perky back in university, but they’re so much bigger and fuller now. He can see the faint blue veins leading down to her nipples, more prominent now that she’s produced milk so many times and gotten so big. If Louis were Liam, he’d be on them all the time. They’re gorgeous. 

Louis has always wondered about what it would be like to be with a woman in such an intimate way, and they’ve never done anything for him, but he’ll admit to enjoying the female bust. He’ll always spare a peek, especially at Sophia’s, just out of curiosity. He wonders if they’re really as soft and pillowy as they look, or how heavy they might feel in his hands. He often wonders. 

“I wanted to feel good about myself,” Sophia says, pulling Louis out of his trance. “Figured if I dressed up nice I’d feel more confident and sexy.”

“Always sexy,” Liam corrects her, pressing a hand to her lower back and kissing her once. “Always.”

“Really,” Harry agrees. “You look fantastic. No one would believe you’ve had a baby, let alone five.”

“Well,” Sophia laughs, grabbing onto her breasts and shaking them lightly. Louis almost drops to his knees. “These are a giveaway, I think. They’re inhuman for anyone who’s never had a baby.”

“They’re gorgeous,” Liam smirks. “I can’t get enough of them.”

“Of course you can’t,” she rolls her eyes, pinching his nipple lightly. “If they weren’t so damn heavy I’d like them a lot more.”

Louis feels so distracted by her today, and he has no idea why. They’ve been friends for years, and they’re all so close, but he feels squirmy around her tonight. Maybe he just needs a drink to calm his nerves. He takes a big gulp of sangria. 

“I need the recipe for this,” Harry taps his glass. “It’s perfect.”

“Sophia made it,” Liam says, starting to set out the food in the dining room. “It’s good, innit?”

“Delicious,” Louis nods. 

“You okay tonight, baby?” Harry asks him softly, pressing his hand to his lower back and rubbing it. “You seem off.”

“I’m fine,” Louis smiles. “Just been a long week.”

Harry hums in agreement and kisses his forehead. “Well, you can relax now.”

Louis nods and takes another sip of wine.  
~  
The alcohol helps, and the good conversation with his favorite people definitely makes him feel better. There’s a lot of laughing, and Harry’s constantly touching him somewhere, and he feels _good_. The wine has given him a pleasant buzz and rosy cheeks, the food is delicious, and Louis loves his life.

“The one compliant I have about kids is how much they ruin your sex life,” Harry says, talking about the next time they’ll all take their kids somewhere.

“Really?” Sophia asks. “Liam and I are doing pretty well. We do it four or five times a week, usually.”

“Wait until you have another,” Harry smirks. “The third really makes it difficult.”

“Hey, we still do it two or three times a week, just about,” Louis defends. “It’s not like we never do it.”

“Not four of five times a week,” Harry pouts, and Louis rolls his eyes.

“You wanted a lot of kids, you have to pay the price, babe,” Louis shrugs.

“Just have to make time for it,” Sophia says. “Keep things new and exciting.”

“How do you two do it?” Louis asks. It’s not that Harry and him don’t have amazing sex, because they do, but he wants to know what kind of excitement other couples use to keep their sex lives fun.

“Well-“ Sophia starts with a smirk, and Liam starts to blush and stops her.

“Sophia, they don’t need to know that,” he pleads.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, baby,” Sophia says honestly, taking his hand. “It’s normal.”

“We’re not going to judge you, Liam,” Harry promises. “Everyone has their weird quirks and kinks. It’s human.”

“Fine,” Liam sighs, hiding his face in Sophia neck. She smiles and runs her fingers through his hair before speaking.

“I have a strap-on that I fuck him with,” she says casually, and Louis nearly chokes on his food. The image of Sophia with a fat dick between her legs, fucking Liam’s tight ass as her tits bounce all over makes his stomach churn with arousal. It would be so different than what he has with Harry, from what he’s had with any guy. It would be a _girl_ , with curves and breasts, and a _vagina_. It’s so strange for him to think of, and he shouldn’t be getting hard from it. He’s very much gay, very much appreciates his husband’s real, functioning cock, but the thought of Sophia with a fake one, waiting to fuck him, is too much.

Louis never would have guessed Liam would be into that sort of thing. Louis had always pegged him for a totally straight guy, no pun intended. He can’t imagine Liam actually letting Sophia do something like that, something considered so _gay_. Sophia has never been one for stereotypes, though. 

“Since when?” Louis asks, his curiosity eating away at him. He wants to know every detail. Sophia just smiles, though, continuing to brush her fingers through Liam’s hair to let him know there’s nothing to feel bad about. And there really isn’t, Louis thinks. Louis personally adores a cock up his ass. 

“We were together about a year, and for Liam’s birthday, I wanted to surprise him with something. I wanted to make this big romantic night for us, because by that point, I knew I wanted to be with him forever, and we weren’t just a fling. I wanted him to trust me so deeply with something, something so intimate. So I went out and bought a strap-on, wrapped it up as a present, and gave it to him in our bedroom. He freaked out a bit, completely unsure of what I was asking, but I calmed him down and told him to trust me. Liam’s always been a good listener, so he did. We spent hours messing around after that. I sat between his legs and fingered him open for a long time, letting him get used to such a weird feeling, played with his prostate, and eventually he just started to beg for it. Since then it’s just been a normal thing for us. We’ll rotate who gets to fuck who, depending on what sort of headspace we’re in and who needs to be taken care of that night.”

“Wow,” Louis breathes, unable to hide his interest in it. “How was it for you, Li?”

“Scary, at first,” Liam laughs, still slightly embarrassed by the topic. “But Sophia takes really good care of me. It took me a while to get used to it, because at first I was so embarrassed, like, worried I was gay, or whatever, but Sophia talked me down, and now I can let her do stuff like this without feeling bad about myself. She’s shown me it’s okay and it’s something we both enjoy.”

Louis is so glad these are his best friends. They’ve got an incredible marriage, and knowing this intimate fact only makes them seem better. There’s so much trust and love there, and it’s beautiful. 

“It is okay,” Harry says. “You’re lucky you’ve got someone as great as Sophia who will consider things like this and genuinely want to make you feel good.”

“I know I’m lucky,” Liam grins, and pulls her in for a kiss. They’re still so sickeningly cute after all these years.

“I’m going to run to the loo,” Louis says, patting Harry’s thigh before he walks off. His cock is in a state between hard and soft, so using the toilet isn’t the easiest task, but he manages.

When he walks past Liam and Sophia’s room, his curiosity gets the best of him. Or his nosiness. Whatever. 

He walks into the room, smelling like a mixture of Liam’s cologne, Sophia perfume, and a hint of lavender. It’s a cozy bedroom, clearly lived in, and very Liam and Sophia, with pale blue sheets and a grey comforter to match the walls and paintings. It fits them well.

He promises himself he just wants to look, just wants a peek at what it looks like, and he’ll be gone. That’s all this is. It’s fine.

He figures it’s on Sophia side of the bed, for easy access, and when he opens up one of the drawers, it’s there, along with some other toys, like cockrings and buttplugs and a vibrator with a clit stimulator, which he assumes is something she only uses for herself. There’s condoms and lube and everything they need for sex. 

Louis has seen Sophia naked before. Maybe not all parts at once, but he’s watched her give birth to his kids, watching their heads crown through the most intimate part of her. He’s watched her breastfeed his kids plenty of times, but usually, she’s modestly covered for that, giving the baby a good place to eat. They’re so close that they’ve probably freaked a few people out with their situation. She wasn’t just a random surrogate, but their best friend, who took excellent care of their children and was kind enough to feed them when she could. It’s not exactly the norm.

Louis doesn’t care about normal, though, and never has. He’s always been different, because he was gay and because he liked to be fucked by boys and didn’t like the same traditional things as others. He was different, and he was okay with it. It’s no different with his relationship with Sophia and Liam.

He picks up the strap-on, because that’s the most interesting of it all. The other toys can all be used for Sophia’s pleasure alone, but this one he’s certain is for Sophia to wear and take apart her husband. He knows the story behind this particular toy.

It’s a lot bigger than he was picturing, if he’s honest. He thought that maybe she would use the short, thin toys that hardly qualify as dildos, but no. He’s holding a dildo, one that looks just like a cock, with the veins, balls, and everything, made from a nice silicon material, making it feel more realistic and softer. It’s long and thick, incredibly so, probably close to ten inches. Harry is big, of course, but Louis never would have thought that Liam would be willing to take something of this size and girth. It’s surprising.

“Louis?”

Louis jumps three feet in the air and screams, holding the strap-on behind his back, trying to hide the shame of what he’s done. He wants to try and shove it back in the drawer but he thinks it’s probably too late for it. He looks by the door to find Sophia, and he wants to cry. He’s so embarrassed. She doesn’t look angry, she looks curious.

“Louis, it’s okay,” she says softly, walking over to him. She takes the toy from behind his back and holds it in her own hands. “Hey, look at me.”

Louis can’t meet her eyes. He’s too embarrassed, too ashamed. He can feel his hands shaking. Sophia puts a hand on his hip to try and sooth him.

“Louis, love, no one is mad. No need to be embarrassed,” she whispers, and when Louis looks up at her, she looks worried. She’s taller than him with her heels, so she has to look down at him, and it’s arousing when it shouldn’t be. “You’re just curious, aren’t you?”

“Y-yeah,” he mumbles, looking back down again. She’s still holding the toy.

“That’s okay,” she assures him. “You can be curious about these things.”

Harry and Liam enter the room, looking around. 

“Is everything okay, babe?” Harry asks, quickly walking towards him. He puts his hand between his shoulder blades and sees the toy in Sophia’s hand. He looks…Louis isn’t sure, actually. He looks a bit confused, but aroused and curious and overall horny. Louis knows the feeling.

“We’re fine,” Sophia smiles at him. “Louis just wanted a peek at my cock.”

Louis splutters, his mouth opening and closing. _My cock_ , Louis replays in his head. It’s _hers_.

It’s quite in the room for a moment, and Louis wants to run away, but Harry kisses him. Sophia puts hand on his cheek and strokes his jaw, and Louis’ heart is about to jump out of his chest.

“I can show you,” Sophia tells him once he separates from Harry. “How I use it. I could let you watch Liam and I or I could…let you play with it, if you’d like.”

“No, no, I couldn’t,” Louis rushes out, but his brain is shouting _yes, yes, let me watch, please fuck me, too_. He looks at Harry, unsure of what to do at this point, but he just smiles at him.

“You can, sweetheart,” he says gently. “I’m not angry. Why don’t you let Sophia fuck you? That’s a very pretty cock she’s got there.”

“It’s actually Liam’s,” Sophia explains. “For our anniversary last year I got one of those dick cloner things, or whatever, and made a nice mold of his, so now he gets to feel what I feel. It’s a very beautiful cock, I have to say.”

Louis certainly isn’t arguing with that. He knows it is, he’s not blind. He just doesn’t know how to feel about this. 

“I’ll be right here,” Harry says softly, rubbing his back. “I’ll be right beside you.”

“Promise I’m good,” Sophia smiles. “Ask Liam.”

“She’s good,” Liam chimes in, standing next to Sophia and kissing her temple. “I have an idea. Why don’t the four of us get undressed, and we can all have some fun, okay? You can watch how Sophia fucks me, and she can fuck you, too. Just the four of us, no judgments, like you said.”

“I’d really like to show you,” Sophia tells Louis, holding his wrist and bringing it to the toy, silently telling him to wrap his hand around it. Louis does and takes a sharp breath, meeting Sophia’s eyes. He looks over at Harry again, because he’s the most important.

“I think Liam’s idea is wonderful,” Harry says, pressing a kiss to his mouth. “And I think we should do it, if you’d like to.”

“I would,” Louis says softly. “I’d really…love to.”

“Good,” Sophia smiles, brushing hair out of his face. “No need to worry. Why don’t you and Liam lay on your backs? You can watch me finger Liam, and Harry will prep you. Harry can fuck you while I fuck Liam, so you can watch, and then afterwards I’ll fuck you too, if you’re up for it.”

Louis nods quickly, loving the idea of it. He wants to watch it happen to Liam, see how he reacts, see what Sophia does, then wants it done to himself. 

They all step out of their clothes, and Louis can’t keep his eyes off of Sophia if his life depended on it. Her breasts hang heavily on her small frame, and Louis wants to suck them. It’s completely irrational.

Harry brings him to lie on the bed, and Liam lies beside him. He grabs his hand and smiles at him comfortingly.

“Nothing is weird here, Lou. Whatever you’re thinking, Sophia and I have probably done it before. Don’t feel uncomfortable or anything. We’re all here to feel good.”

Louis sighs and nods, squeezing his hand as a thanks for the reassurance. He turns his head to watch Sophia buckle on the strap-on, tying it tight on her waist so it doesn’t slip off. 

“You know,” Louis smiles a little. “It’ll almost be like you’re fucking me. It’s your exact dick.”

“Yeah,” Liam laughs. “Well, it’s like fucking myself, innit? That’s even funnier.”

“You’re right, it is,” Louis giggles. Sophia hands Harry some lube, crawling on the bed to spread Liam’s legs and sit between them. Louis spreads his own legs to allow Harry the same position. 

“Louis, if you want, you can kiss him,” Sophia tells him, pressing a finger into her husband and making him groan. Louis looks at her with wide eyes, Harry’s own finger making its way inside.

“What?”

“My Liam here has never kissed a boy,” Sophia says. “While Harry and I do what we have to do, you boys can have a little fun of your own.”

Louis looks down at Harry and he nods at him. “Go ahead, love. You’re allowed.”

Louis turns his head to look at Liam, and he smiles shyly at him with a shrug. “Only if you want to, mate.”

“I’m used to kissing blokes,” Louis laughs lightly. “You’re not.”

“Wouldn’t hurt to try,” Liam says. They’re already lying close, their shoulders touching, their partners stretching their holes open. The whole thing is so intimate, almost strange, but Louis doesn’t want it to end.

Liam’s large hand comes to Louis’ cheek and they both lean in until their lips are brushing. Louis opens his mouth to welcome Liam’s tongue, moaning into it when Harry is three fingers deep inside of him. 

“That’s my good boy,” Sophia murmurs, kissing Liam’s inner thigh. “You’re both so gorgeous, aren’t you?”

“Feel prepped enough, baby?” Harry asks, and Louis pulls away from Liam. 

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

“Liam?” Sophia asks, pumping four fingers inside of him slowly. Liam nods and she looks at Louis to smile. “Big cock, he needs a lot of prep. My fingers are smaller than Harry’s.”

Louis smiles at her and presses another kiss to Liam’s lips. Harry lifts up his legs and presses his cock inside, pushing past his tight muscle and filling him slowly. Louis gasps, squeezing Liam’s hand. They’ve been together for so long, but the feeling of Harry first pressing into him still knocks the wind right out of him. 

“Look at Sophia, baby,” Harry instructs softly, holding up his thighs by the back of them and rocking into him slowly. Louis doesn’t need to be told twice. Sophia leans over to kiss her husband, then sits up on her knees. She makes sure she’s got enough lube on the toy before gently sliding it in. Liam’s face contorts in discomfort, but Sophia shushes him softly and squeezes his thighs.

“He’s so tight,” Sophia tells Louis, taking her time with filling him up. “Takes him a bit of time to adjust.”

Louis holds his hand through it, though, already perfectly adjusted to his own husband’s cock. Louis pretty much bottoms every time he and Harry have sex. He loves to be filled up like this, to be stretched out and ruined. Harry has never minded, though, admitting that he finds bottoming to be a little uncomfortable and would rather top. Harry’s built differently, and he doesn’t get off on it like Louis. It worked it well for them, in the end. There’s no arguments to be made about who’s going to fuck who. Truth be told, funny enough, Liam and Sophia probably have more issues concerning that topic. 

“There you go, sweetheart. So nice and stretched around my cock,” Sophia says to Liam, her voice sweet and comforting. She’s so good to him, so gentle, and it’s strangely hot to watch. “Do you like that, baby?”

“Yeah,” Liam says, his face starting to relax. “I’m good.”

“My good boy,” Sophia praises, starting to rock her hips into Liam’s. Her breasts bounce everywhere, looking so full and gorgeous. Louis wonders if he’ll gather up the courage to suck them.

“Louis, baby, you with me?” Harry asks, reaching out his hand. Louis uses his free hand to take it. 

“I’m good,” Louis assures him. He must seem fucked out, maybe in a haze. He’s usually very responsive and loud, but he’s so distracted he can’t even think to make too much noise.

“You watching Sophia?” Harry asks with a smile, squeezing his hand and thrusting into him with powerful thrusts. Louis nods and blushes.

“Yeah.”

“Good,” Harry whispers. “You can keep looking, love. Taking my cock so well.”

“Want you boys to come on our cocks, okay?” Sophia asks, flipping her hair off of her shoulder and folding Liam’s legs in half and pressing them to his chest. 

“Yes,” Liam nods, squeezing Louis’ hand again. It’s amazing how submissive Liam gets for his wife, how easily he shuts down and throws power over to her, trusting her fully. 

“Then Sophia will fuck you next, okay?” Harry asks Louis, rubbing his thighs. “Maybe you can ride her?”

Louis lets out an embarrassing moan and comes onto his belly, just from thinking about straddling her. He has no idea what’s gotten into him. Harry smiles at him and helps him through his orgasm, thrusting slow and easy.

“Gonna watch Louis ride my cock?” Sophia asks Liam, thrusting her hips harder. “The way you do so many times? You think you can share me tonight?”

Liam moans, nodding his head. Sophia wraps her hand around Liam’s cock and tugs him off a few times, making him come next. Sophia smiles at him and gently pulls out. 

“Louis, love, can I steal your place? I’m going to have you ride me, if that’s okay,” Sophia says sweetly, and she seems so calm, so unphased by this whole thing. 

Louis nods and let’s Harry help him sit up, come drying on his belly. Sophia lies down in his place and Harry kisses him before letting him crawl up Sophia amazing body. He sits on her thighs and takes a hold of her breasts, unable to resist any longer. She smiles at him, though, so it’s okay.

“These have gotten a lot bigger since uni,” Louis says, trying to keep his voice light. 

“Yeah, well, I’ve birthed and had to feed five kids, three of which were yours,” she laughs. 

“Do you…still produce milk?” Louis asks hesitantly. 

“Mhm,” she hums. “Didn’t have a baby that long ago, love. Plus, I sometimes feed Liam, and that keeps me going.”

“You do?” Louis asks, shocked and intrigued. Maybe he’s not crazy, then.

“Yeah,” Sophia replies. “’s good for the ducts. Helps you produce more and gets rid of any pain or unevenness.”

“Plus it tastes good,” Liam chimes in, obviously feeling much more confident about his kinks now that they’re in this situation.

“You can taste, if you want,” Sophia offers. “I can fuck you while you do. Feels good for me, too. Stimulation and all that.”

“Are you…sure?” Louis asks. It seems so much more intimate than all of this, somehow, but Harry’s hand is on his hips and he kisses the back of his neck.

“Go ahead, love,” Harry tells him. “Enjoy.”

Louis flushes even deeper. “Can you, um, get inside of me first?”

“Sure, love,” Sophia says. Louis sits up on his knees and Liam hands over some lube, allowing her to slick up more. She holds it up and takes Louis’ hips, helping him ease down. The fat toy breeches him and he moans, biting his lip as he sinks down slowly.

“Li, you’re huge,” Louis says, stopping halfway to take a breath. “Longer than Harry, a little, I think.”

“Think so,” Harry says. “Don’t leave me, now.”

“Shut up,” Louis chuckles brokenly. “’s different.”

Sophia rubs his hipbones as he sinks further, his cock fattening up again with ease. It’s so weird to close his eyes, feel a cock inside of him, open his eyes, and be met with the sight of huge tits and a female face. 

“You alright, love?” Sophia asks, watching him slowly sit onto the rest, the silicon balls resting on his cheeks. 

“Good,” Louis nods.

“Good,” Sophia says back. “Now, go ahead and help yourself.”

Louis feels so embarrassed, but he’s comforted by the thought that it’s apparently not so weird. He looks back at Harry.

“Do you want to try it with me?”

“Do you mind?” Harry asks her, and Sophia shakes her head.

“Have at it, boys.”

Louis takes a deep breath, squirming on the toy as he bends over. Harry crawls next to him so they can each take a nipple. Harry gives him a small smile before putting his mouth around the nipple, Louis feeling comfortable enough to do it himself, too. It’s soft and tender and meaty. 

“Mm, you have to,” Sophia gasps quietly. “Be rough with it, for the milk.”

Louis sucks harder, determined to suck the milk out of it, to taste her milk, the same milk his kids drank from her. He sucks until his jaw aches, and he finally, finally feels his mouth fill with milk. He swallows it quickly, eager for more. It’s thinner than regular milk, much sweeter, too. It’s delicious, especially coming from such a wonderful source.

Sophia’s hand comes over to brush his hair, and he feels so small, so taken care of, it’s glorious. He starts to rock his hips onto the toy, needing some friction as he drinks.

“’s good,” Harry says, putting a hand on Louis’ back. “Sweet.”

“Louis seems to like it,” Liam says, and Louis doesn’t bother to stop. He doesn’t care anymore. 

“Likes my cock, too,” Sophia smiles, thrusting her hips up to help Louis bounce on it. He doesn’t want to stop sucking on her yet.

“Think I wanna fuck him at the same time,” Harry murmurs behind him, and Louis momentarily freezes, but decides instead to trust them to take care of him. He knows they would never hurt him, only want to please him, so he ignores their conversation. He hears Sophia talk back to Harry, her hand still playing with his hair, her hips still thrusting inside of him. It’s pure bliss. 

Louis blocks out everything for a while, letting his prostate get nailed by Sophia’s fake cock, lets himself get touched by multiple pairs of hands, running over his body and through his hair.

“Louis, baby,” Harry says in his ear, his chest pressed to his back. “Would you like for me to fuck you, too? Both me and Sophia inside of you? Would you like to try that?”

Louis nods his head, nipple still between his lips. His cock presses down into Sophia’s belly, trying to get himself off somehow. His stomach starts to hurt, though, probably from drinking so much so fast. He finally lets it go, sitting up straighter and Sophia wipes his mouth for him.

“You can do it, Harry,” Louis whispers, letting his head roll onto Harry’s shoulder. “I want that.”

“I’ll be really gentle,” Harry murmurs, kissing his jaw. 

“Liam, babe,” Sophia says. “Come sit on my face, yeah? Wanna eat you out. Face Louis, though, so you can kiss or touch each other.”

Liam sits on her face, as requested, facing Louis and smiling at him. He’s hard again, Louis notices, possibly just from watching this ordeal. Louis grins back at him, his hips being pulled back by Harry. He’s got the toy fully inside of him again, bottomed out, when Harry pushes against his rim, forcing his cock in besides Sophia’s. Louis whines, feeling so stretched, like he could rip from it.

“You doing okay, baby?” Harry asks softly, holding his hips back, waiting for permission to go deeper.

“I’m okay,” Louis breathes. “Just tight.”

“Very,” Harry agrees. “Do you like it? Taking two dicks?”

“Yeah,” Louis sighs, his eyes stinging with tears. Liam pulls him in for a kiss, though, distracting him from the burn as Sophia fucks him with her tongue.

Harry slides in further and further, careful not to hurt Louis, holding his hips for support. Louis feels so full, like he could burst at the seams, but it’s the best kind of full. It’s weird, being fucked by a real cock besides a cool silicon one. There’s a stark contrast between the texture and feel, but it’s different, and it’s good. 

“So good, baby,” Harry promises, rocking his hips slowly and shallowly, so both him and Sophia can stay inside without slipping out. “You’re so good for us.”

Louis shivers, falling pliant at all the praise he’s been given. He leans down, hovering his body over Sophia’s as he takes Liam’s cock into his mouth. Liam moans in surprise, but takes hold of his hair, so Louis thinks he must like it. He sucks down his length, bobbing his head obscenely, clearly able to hear the licking and sucking noises Sophia’s making underneath them. He takes Liam down as far as his throat allows, Liam too big to take all the way. He’s officially truly stuffed; his hole is filled and stretched with two cock, his mouth wrapped around another, both holes full of cock. He feels dirty, slutty, and it’s wonderful. 

“So gorgeous,” Harry says, running his hands down Louis’ back. “I’m getting so close.”

“Same,” Liam groans. Louis pulls off of him when he hears that, though, having another plan for Liam. 

“Hold on,” Louis pants, his own cock leaking and throbbing against Sophia’s belly. “Here.”

Louis takes Sophia’s breasts in his hands again, giving them a good squeeze before pressing them together. “Do it between here.”

“God,” Liam chokes out. Louis holds her tits tightly together for him as he holds his cock and slides it between Sophia’s huge, soft breasts. He whimpers, his cock disappearing fully between her tits. He’s got a big dick, and she’s still able to make that happen. 

“Good,” Louis gasps. “Looks so good.”

“Soph-“ Liam groans, holding onto his thighs as he thrusts harder, Sophia’s tongue stick working at his hole. It’s so much for all of them. Louis doesn’t know who’s going to come first.

It’s Harry, which makes sense, because he hasn’t gotten to come yet. He digs his nails into Louis’ hips, moaning somewhere behind Louis and coming, only adding to Louis’ stuffed feeling. Harry has to pull out, his cock softening against the toy and becoming way too much. 

“Don’t-don’t go yet,” Louis begs Sophia, wanting to keep her inside until he comes. She doesn’t reply, but thrusts her hips up harshly, making Louis bounce, and Louis is somewhat surprised at how she’s strong enough to do it so effortlessly. It’s amazing.

“I’m gonna come,” Liam moans, Louis’ thumbs fondling Sophia’s nipples.

“Go, Li,” Louis says. “Come over them, wanna, fuck, wanna lick it off.”

Hearing that is enough for Liam to back off, pull out of the warmth and spill onto her tits, his hand forcing out white ribbons. Sophia makes a noise of content below him, taking a few last licks before Liam climbs off of her. 

“Liam, eat your wife out and let us finish,” Louis instructs. She deserves the best orgasm of her life. 

“I’m soaked,” she confesses, her lips swollen and bright, eyes glassy.

Louis leans down and begins to lick up the mess Liam made, sucking off the bitter come from her tits, loving the feel of her soft skin on his lips. Louis grinds his hips harder, Liam somewhere below him to eat Sophia ask like a good husband. 

“Go ahead and come, Louis,” Sophia murmurs, rubbing his sides. “You did so good today. Such a good boy.”

Louis whimpers, wanting to be a good boy for everyone. That’s what pushes him over the edge, makes him spill over Sophia’s stomach and cry out. Sophia holds his head to her chest and rolls her hips against him to let him ride it out, playing with his hair again. He loves that.

Harry helps him off Sophia’s strap-on, Louis’ knees weak as jello. He lies him down and kisses his forehead, brushing his hair and murmuring compliments and praises into his ear. Louis watches with tired eyes as Liam eats Sophia out, her hands gripping his hair as he back arches and she screams, her body shuddering violently through her orgasm. Louis whimpers, hiding his face into Harry’s neck. 

“You must be so tired, sweetheart,” Harry murmurs to Louis, rubbing his back. “We should get you home for a nice shower and bed.”

Louis nods his head, too tired to form any words. He’s so exhausted he feels it in his bones. Liam is helping Sophia out of her strap-on, then he’s kissing her slowly. Louis feels like he’s invading their privacy, which is ridiculous.

“We should head home,” Harry says to their friends, holding Louis close to his body. “My mum is probably wondering why we aren’t back yet. Should get this one into bed, anyway.”

“I’m going to need a good sleep, too,” Sophia says, yawning. “You three took it out of me. Louis, how are you feeling, love?”

Louis blushes and smiles softly, curling against Harry. “Really good. It was really, really good.”

“Girls aren’t so bad,” she jokes.

“You’re different,” Louis argues. “Plus, you had a dick, so it was different.”

“Yeah,” she laughs. “That’s true. You did enjoy my tits, though.”

“Yeah,” he looks down. “I dunno.”

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Harry whispers. “C’mon, love, we had a great night, yeah? Don’t overthink anything. We love Sophia, we love Liam, we’re all close, it makes sense. It’s no big deal, baby.”

“I know,” Louis takes a shaky breath. “Sorry, overwhelmed.”

“I’m sure,” Liam says.

“I don’t know about you guys,” Sophia says. “But I definitely wouldn’t mind if we made this a thing? You know, every few months or once a month or something, the four of us. We were talking about spicing up our sex lives. This would be the best way.”

“What do you think, sweetheart?” Harry asks Louis, but he already knows the answer, Louis is sure.

“That would be great,” he sighs. “I think that’d be really fun.”

“You’ll be more comfortable, too,” Sophia says. “You can open up more.”

“Maybe we can take a weekend away?” Liam offers. “Weekend away from the kids, just the four of us.”

“That’d be lovely, yeah,” Harry agrees. “We could all use it.”

“For sure,” Louis agrees.

“Oh, Soph,” Harry says. “Mind getting pregnant again?”

She laughs and rolls onto her side. “Nah, I can go again. But Liam and I were going to try.”

“Oh!” Louis says happily. “Well, don’t worry about us! We can do it after, we can wait.”

“Yeah, no rush,” Harry promises. “We just wanted Louis to get in another kid so we could have two of each.”

“Totally,” Sophia agrees. “Yeah, right after this one, promise. No worries.”

“Thanks,” Louis sighs with a smile. “Keep us updated, of course.”

“Obviously,” Sophia smiles. 

Louis and Harry get out of bed and get changed, Harry needing to keep Louis balanced, still feeling so shaky. His heart is still beating a little too hard, but he’s sure once he gets into bed he’ll fall asleep with ease.

“We’ll plan out a trip for next month, yeah?” Liam says as they give their goodbyes. “France, maybe.”

“That would be great,” Louis agrees. “We’ll figure it out when you’re over next week for dinner.”

“Yeah,” Sophia agrees, pulling Louis into her arms and hugging him tight. She kisses his cheek before whispering in his ear, “Don’t be embarrassed about anything. This doesn’t change anything about you. We can make this a thing, and the four of us will figure out shit out together. Just enjoy it.”

“Thanks, Soph,” Louis sighs, feeling so much better. Even though she said things in bed, he was still afraid of freaking her out, but now that they’re all past their highs, she’s still fine, still Sophia, and it can be normal. They can still be them. “Love you.”

“I love you too,” she smiles. “Give the kids a kiss for me.”

“You too. And good luck to you and Liam! You’re gonna need to give that strap-on a break, though. That won’t do it.”

She laughs loudly. “I know, I’ll have to give up my power for a while.”

“Untrue,” Louis shakes his head. “Tie him up and ride him until you’re knocked up. Don’t let him go until then.”

“I’ll keep it in mind,” she smiles. “Go get some rest. I know you’re tired.”

“I’ll talk to you soon,” Louis says. They share another hug before Harry takes his hand and leads him outside after a quick goodbye to Liam, promising that yes, he’s good at kissing men, too. 

When they get home, they check on the kids and send Anne home, taking the quickest shower in history and falling into bed. Louis wants to collapse. 

Harry gathers Louis in his arms and brings him close to his chest, kissing him softly. 

“You’re okay?”

“I’m great. Are you? It was a lot,” Louis worries his bottom lip. “I don’t really know what happened.”

“Oh, I’m fine, love,” Harry promises. “It was unbelievably hot to watch you like that. Like, I thought I might be jealous, but I wasn’t. I guess because we know them so well that it didn’t bother me, it just was arousing. And to see you with a girl, but like, her fucking _you_ , it was amazing. And god, you sucking her tits, fuck, I was so into it.”

“Really?” Louis smiles a little. “I loved them. I want them as my pillow.”

“They’re very nice,” Harry agrees. 

“I don’t know why I got the way I did,” Louis says. “I don’t know what came over me. It wasn’t like being attracted to a guy, though. Like, it was in a more…intimate way, I guess? Like, I liked her playing with my hair and I liked feeding from her and being taken care of.”

“She’s maternal,” Harry says, understanding what Louis is saying. “She gave birth to our kids, we’re close with her. We have a special relationship with her, so it makes sense. And it was a totally different experience for you. You’ve never been with a girl and this time it was with someone you’re so close with and it was different than a normal shag. It’s really okay.”

“As long as you aren’t freaked out or jealous or whatever,” Louis says, and Harry shakes his head. 

“Not at all, love. I think doing this with them will be fun for us all. And like Sophia said, we’ll definitely spice up our lives this way,” Harry smiles, and Louis nods.

“Yeah, it’ll be good,” Louis agrees. 

“Sleep, baby. You’re thinking too much.”

“Okay.”

“I love you so much, Lou, no matter what. I’m glad we got to do this.”

“I love you too,” Louis sighs happily, closing his eyes. “Thank you for being so understanding and incredible. It means a lot to me.”

“I’ll always be here to help you through things. It’s in our vows.”

Louis smiles and Harry kisses his forehead. They both fall asleep with the feeling of satisfaction settled under their skin.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is hilourry and i love feedback come yell at me if you want to


End file.
